1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing carrier, an electrostatic image developer, a process cartridge, an image-forming method, and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In electrophotography, an image is obtained by charging, forming an electrostatic latent image on an image holding member (a photoreceptor) by an exposure process, developing the latent image with a toner containing a coloring agent, transferring the developed image to a transfer member, and fixing by heating. The developer for such electrophotography can be roughly classified into one-component developer such as a toner comprising a binder resin having dispersed therein a coloring agent for use as a toner alone, and a two-component developer comprising a toner and a carrier. Since the carrier has functions of charging and carrying and high in controllability, the two-component developers are now widely used.